snapped
by DrHannahKarezi01
Summary: Terezi breaks up with dave when Karkat confesses his love for her. Dave loses his cool. big time. A LOT of karezi, slight davezi.
1. follow me

It all started the day Karkat vantas confessed his red feelings to Terezi pyrope.

"TEREZI GET THE FUCK OVER HERE." yelled the young troll while pacing nervously around the room. "God karkles," started terezi as she got up, "can't you notice i'm hanging out with dave?

karkat did notice. dave was terezis *matesprite*, for about 3 months. terezi and dave seemed pretty happy together, much to karkats dismay. but that was about to change. karkat was going to get HIS matesprit back.

and no one was going to stop him.

not even that fucking dave.

so...this is chapter one guys! another chapter coming soon!


	2. the confession?

- KARKATS POV-

'Ok fuckass, DO NOT blow your chance', I thought to himself as terezi cheerfully came over to me. "Karkat what do you wa-"

"TEREZI SHUT UP FOR A SECOND AND FOLLOW ME" I interupted as I roughly grabbed terezis hand, and fast walked down the hall, with her in tow, as i lead her to a room and sat her down. at least she finally shut up. for now..

-terezi's pov-

Usually, karkat never "talks" to me like this..i wonder what he wants. i mean, we've been kind of...distant, ever since dave and i became "matesprites"..and for the past few months, he's been avoiding me! when i try to talk to him, he just walks away or says, " I'm busy" so i wonder what the hell he wants. karkat better have an good explanation!

-normal pov-

"terezi, this isn't easy for me to say.."

"What, you love john? that's what everyone is saying..."

"WHAT THE FUCK? HELL NO"

Terezi started laughing, while karkat was pointing a "not so nice finger" at her.

"T...terezi, i have s..something to tell you. I... i-"

"WHAT "KAT" GOT YOUR TONGUE, KARKAT?" Terezi was howling with laughter now. Karkat was getting VERY frustrated with her, because she wouldn't stop interrupting him. So he did something that would either go very wrong, or very right.

Karkat kissed her.


	3. realizing emotions

-karkats pov-

I really don't know why i did it. I really...couldn't help myself. her red beautiful fucking eyes,her smile that never seemed to disapear, and her goddamn laughter..

i love her so damn much. she doesn't belong with that fuckass strider, she belongs with me. so, i finally did it. i kissed her. the kiss only lasted about 10 seconds, and her lips, OH HER LIPS, they felt so good, so RIGHT, pressing against mine. i hope she doesn't notice that i'm blushing. fuck...i think she noticed.

-terezi's pov-

oh. my. god. karkat vantas, just KISSED me and, HE'S BLUSHING! Not that i'm complaining. when we kissed, i felt something inside of me. something that wanted..more? i felt a spark when we kissed, i've never felt that with dave. ever. i think i have to tell karkat something that i have been keeping inside me ever since we first met. i just hope that i don't fuck up.

-normal pov-

karkat and terezi broke away from the kiss, terezi smiling, while karkat looked dazed. "Wow karkat, i didn't know you-" "TEREZI, I FUCKING LOVE YOU, OK? I ALWAYS HAVE. CAN...CAN WE JUST BE MATESPRITES...PLEASE...?" Karkat, who was now blushing madly, actually felt pretty proud of himself. "karkat, i love you too. i thought that if i ever told you, that you would reject me and i didn't want it to end like that.." terezi hugged karkat, and karkat mumbled into her ear, "then why were you matesprites with strider?"

terezi seemed to asked herself that question a lot. why WAS she matesprites with dave? yeah, he seemed pretty "cool" at first, but terezi always questioned if he really loved her or not. to be honest, dave wasn't a really nice guy. He would yell at terezi, sometimes even hit her. but terezi always stayed with dave because she was afraid to leave. afraid to be unloved, or un-wanted.

But she would never tell those things to anyone. Not even karkat. So, she made up a lie. "Hehe..well karkat..i was matesprites with dave because i wanted to make you jealous..i thought you didn't love me..so i went to him. That's all." karkat nodded, then kissed terezi on the forehead. "now all you have to do is tell dave, terezi." terezi's eyes widened, realizing what she had to do to be with karkat.

she had to face dave strider.


	4. dave

-terezi's pov-

ok...i can do this...i can break up with dave.. all i have to do is invite him to my hive and tell him that it's not working out. He'll take it ok. right? Then, i can be with karkat and everything will be ok. Karkat will always be there for me. Because he loves me..and i love him..

-dave's pov-

Somethings up. after terezi and that dick karkat finished talking, tz invited me to her hive to "talk". She seemed..guilty, almost. Like she is going to tell me something. Let's find out, shall we?

-normal pov-

Terezi sat down on the couch awaiting the arrival of dave. she didn't know how he was going to react. Good? Bad? Terezi jumped up in suprise when she heard dave knock at the door. "hurry the fuck up terezi" terezi winced at his harsh words, but remembered that it would soon be over, and she could be with karkat. terezi opened the door and dave sat down, raising a eyebrow at terezi. "so? what do you want to "talk" about?" dave asked rather sarcastically. "w..well dave..i thought..t..that we should..y'know..break up.." dave jumped up from his seat, towering over terezi.

dave grabbed terezis arms and squeezed them tightly. "you bitch, NEVER speak that way to me. YOU WORTHLESS WHORE!" terezi, by now, was sobbing "n..no dave! i'm sorry! please do-". "DO YOU WANNA GET BEAT AGAIN? OR DO YOU WANT TO LIVE? HUH?" dave then started to hit terezi until she was numb. after the beating he said to her," look tz, you and i are going to be together until the end. ok? and if you don't tell karkat that you and i will STAY fucking matesprites, then, i will kill you both. ok?" terezi weakly nodded "good. now, don't say a word to anyone about this. or else i'll bring out the belt again. now clean yourself up, whore." terezi layed on the ground sobbing, left by dave.

-karkats pov-

i wonder how terezi is doing with the whole "break up with dave" thing. it couldn't of gone that fucking bad. i went to her hive expecting a happy, annoying, cheerful troll like always. i knocked on her door and heard a muffled cry, "k..karkat?" i opened the door and couldn't belivied what i fucking saw.

-normal pov-

"TEREZI WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?" screamed karkat as he opened the door to terezi on the floor beaten to a bloody pulp, crying. "h...hey..ka..karkat" karkat ran over to terezi and held her in his arms. "TEREZI TELL ME WHO THE FUCK DID THIS TO YOU NOW" terezi shook her head "no." karkat was getting more and more furious by the second. "terezi, please. just..just.. FUCKING TELL ME! I'M SUPPOSE TO PROTECT YOU, TEREZI! YOU ARE MY MATESPRITE!" "he told...m..me not to tell..or else we're both going to be...k..killed by him, karkat." karkat just stared at terezi. "terezi, believe me, NO one is going to lay a fucking finger on you"

"but karkat, they already did."


	5. the fight (end?)

-karkats pov-

i...wasn't there to protect terezi. someone almost KILLED her. but they left her on the floor. what fuckass would do something like that? what if i came earlier? w...what..if i didn't come to check on her today? I couldn't imagine living in a world without her. and when i find out who the fuck did this to her...

I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER THEM.

-normal pov-

"terezi. listen to me, just TELL ME WHO DID THIS TO YOU" karkat was getting hysterical. "f..fine"...started terezi, " it was..dave."

terezi saw something in karkat that scared her. his eyes widen then slowly closed, and he was shaking all over, then, he spoke darkly,"Terezi, you stay here. i must...take care of him"

-karkats pov-

THAT'S FUCKING IT. STRIDER HAS GONE TOO FAR. I'M GOING TO KILL HIM, I SWEAR TO GOG. DAVE HURT TEREZI, AND NOW HE MUST PAY THE PRICE. after i calmed down, i layed terezi on the couch and headed out to the lab to find fucking strider. i opened the doors and screamed" OK FUCKASSES, WHERE IS DAVE?" everyone seemed suprised and told me where he was. i soon found him.

-daves pov-

I was hanging out, minding my own business, when i heard karkat screaming and asking where i was. i'm guessing it has something to do with terezi, i sweaar, if that bitch told karkat about what happened...then i'll have to..hehehe.."take care" of her.

-normal pov-

karkat walkied heavily to where dave was. almost everyone could tell he meant business. karkat opened the doors and found dave sitting down on a couch. "get the fuck up." karkat said coldly. dave shrugged and got up. "what karkat?" dave said while rolling his eyes, trying to pretend that nothing was wrong. "strider, i know what you did to terezi. she told me everything. all those times you two were alone together, you yelled at her, beat her, and you still had the guts to call her your matesprite." karkat was starting to get misty eyes."she deserved better. i loved her for a long time, and you knew that. but you still took her away from me, and mis-treated her. i. will. END. YOU!" dave smirked and looked karkat directly in the eyes."bring it on, bit-" SMACK! karkat hit dave right in his nose, causing him to slightly bleed. "AHHHGG!" cried dave as he and karkat were punching and kicking eachother. "SHE'S MINE NOW, STRIDER!" "shut up karkat! she never has been and she never will be yours!"

all of a sudden, there was a loud bang when the doors swung open. "BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!" karkat and dave turned around to find terezi with bruises, but no longer as bad as how karkat found her. "dave," started terezi," we are done. i am sick and tired of...you. karkat and i are now matesprites, and he will love and protect me. something you never did."

"SHUT UP BITCH, CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY?"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER A BITCH, STRIDER!"

karkat kicked dave straight in his gut, leaving him sprawled on the floor, and then ran over to terezi.

-terezis pov-

karkat ran over to me and hugged me. we embraced eachother for awhile, but then i heard dave scream and everything went black. i heard a muffled karkat yelling and sounding distressed. what happened?

-karkats pov- oh gog..oh gog...dave just fucking STABBED TEREZI! i was hugging her when i heard him scream and stab her with a short knive right in her stomach! i felt hot tears welling up as i saw her clutch her stmach and fall to the floor. i grabbed dave by his shirt collar and screamed right in his face." WHY DID YOU DO THAT DAVE? WHY!?" i threw him to the ground and quickly got rose and john. "FUCKING HURRY EGBERT! MY FUTURE IS GOING..T..TO DIE!" john nodded and rose started to wrap terezi's wound with a rag.

-normal pov, 1 day later-

terezi was laying in a bed, sleeping. karkat was sitting next to her, looking at his lap. "terezi. i know you can't hear me right now. but..i'm sorry i messed up. i really am. i should have been there for you, i should have protected you, i'm sorry if i get angry with you sometimes..or yell at you. i'm sorry if i made it seem that i never cared. but i do. i really do fucking do. i love you, terezi. i'm sorry."

karkat got up to leave when he heard a soft voice. "i love you too, karkat" karkat turned to see terezi smiling widely and waving at him. "aww...isn't that sweet," came a suprising voice. that sounded a lot like...dave? it was! dave was standing in the doorway, smirking. rage burned within karkat. "get the fuck out." is all karkat could calmy say. dave ran at karkat, but karkat dodged, and then dave fell onto terezi, who was holding a knive that was on her bedstand. SLICE! the knive went into dave as he fell to the ground.

"burn in hell, strider."


End file.
